


Made for Pleasure

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Underage, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Maul was raised completely differently from canon and it makes him act pretty OOC tbh, Orgasm Delay/Denial, also Maul is older than Obi-Wan in this, zabraks have knots and very textured dicks this is Important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: Obi-Wan has a surprise for his lover, Maul Oppress.More than one, it turns out, but the second is a surprise to him, too.(Written for an exchange with Hero_Thief)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Made for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hero_Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/gifts).



> Re: Implied Underage tag - Neither of their ages are explicitly stated, but it is stated they have known each other since Obi-Wan was fifteen and this is not their first sexual encounter.

Obi-Wan was nervous but trying not to show it. For almost three months he’d only been able to speak with Maul over brief holocalls and longer written messages. But they were on Coruscant at the same time for a change, and he’d bought a special toy for the occasion.

He wanted to surprise his - boyfriend? Lover? - and it was remarkably distracting, wearing the plug while he flew a speeder to Maul’s apartment. He couldn’t quite hide the hitch in his gait when Maul pulled him into an embrace. The Zabrak hummed curiously, settling his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and then leaning in to scent him.

“Already gagging for it, pretty boy?” He teased, undoubtedly able to smell Obi-Wan’s arousal.

“Might have gotten a little head start,” Obi-Wan admitted, just to see Maul’s pupils dilate. “Missed you.”

Maul busied himself with tugging off Obi-Wan’s clothes. “Want you naked,” he grumbled, stripping Obi-Wan efficiently. Obi-Wan let his muscular lover push him around and manipulate his body, swallowing back a moan at the rough treatment.

Everything stopped when Maul found the plug. Obi-Wan didn’t even breathe for a moment, hoping Maul would show some sign of  _ liking _ the surprise.

“Little slut,” Maul said admiringly. “What am I going to do with you? Your hole that empty, slut? Needed to get a toy to keep you company while I was out of reach?”

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath to reply only for Maul to grab the base of the plug and twist sharply, neatly blanking Obi-Wan’s mind.

“Tooka got your tongue, pretty boy? Tell the truth: have you come today?”

“N-no, sir,” Obi-Wan gulped. Giving Maul a title was a fairly recent spin on their bedplay, but it seldom failed to get them both in the mood for more.

“Then you won’t mind waiting a little longer, will you? A slut like you should learn some patience. Isn’t that right?” As if to punctuate the question, Maul ground the plug into Obi-Wan, making his hips jerk.

“I - I wanna be good for you, please sir, tell me how to be good,” Obi-Wan whimpered.

“I like the sound of that. Follow me, that’s a good pet.” Maul was already walking toward the sleeping quarters of his small apartment, and Obi-Wan stumbled after him.

The ring Maul presented him with was synthrubber, pink, and clearly sized for him - Zabraks had rather different anatomy. Obi-Wan struggled not to whine as Maul bound his cock with the ring.

“That’s better. No fussing, pretty boy - your cock is mine now, so I get to decide when you can play with it.”

The notion of being told when he could and couldn’t masturbate should feel restrictive and invasive - instead, Obi-Wan barely stopped himself from moaning at the thought, keeping his hands at his sides through sheer force of will. Maul gripped his balls roughly and squeezed, curling his body around Obi-Wan’s back as he did so. The padawan’s hips jerked involuntarily and he pressed his naked back against Maul’s chest. Maul rutted his covered erection against Obi-Wan’s ass briefly before pulling away - a simple reminder of his desire for Obi-Wan.

He grabbed Obi-Wan’s shoulder at the base of his neck and pushed, letting Obi-Wan catch the wall with his hands before he shoved a little harder. Obi-Wan squeaked in strangled alarm as Maul pressed him against the wall and held him there one-handed. From the rustling noises, the toy was about to be replaced with something a little more interesting. Sure enough, Maul drew the plug out and then dropped it carelessly before thrusting two fingers into Obi-Wan at once.

Obi-Wan had been generous with the lube when putting the plug in - hoping for something like this, maybe - so the fingers moved easily, even when Maul added a third. Usually he would employ four at once to ready Obi-Wan for his inhuman cock, but he was either impatient today or simply too aroused to bother.

“Gonna fuck you just like this, pretty little pet, breed you so you’ll feel the stretch of my knot for days. Then I’m going to drive you kriffing insane with need.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s neck and started feeding his cock into that slick hole. Obi-Wan moaned desperately - every knob and ridge on Maul’s cock felt twice as large given the scant prepwork, and he wanted to fuck himself on that cock but could barely do more than angle his hips invitingly.

“Please, sir, yes,” he begged.

“Good pet,” Maul hummed, licking and then sucking a harsh kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he sank in deep. Obi-Wan moaned, shivering, then braced himself on the wall. Maul spared him enough consideration to remove the cock ring and pocket it, though Obi-Wan was sure he’d be seeing it again soon.

Maul tended toward almost brutal fucking for their first tryst after a separation. He didn’t disappoint this time, either, pinning Obi-Wan in place and reaming him with sharp thrusts. Obi-Wan gasped in pleasure as the knobs rubbed enticingly against his prostate, the ridges at the base of the shaft catching on his rim and keeping him hyperaware of Maul’s girth.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Maul grunted, driving in deeper. “You were waiting for this, weren’t you pet? None of your little toys can satisfy you like I can - _ no one _ can fuck you like I can. Remember that, pet.”

“Y-yes, master,” Obi-Wan sobbed out, faintly registering the pause on Maul’s part, the soft inhale, before Maul continued fucking him.

He wasn’t consciously aware he’d said anything unusual.

Maul, on the other hand, was fighting a losing battle with his self-control. He could feel the knot starting to bulge and inflate, but he wanted more of Obi-Wan’s little cries of ecstasy - and he especially wanted to find out if “master” had been a slip of the tongue, a fluke, or something more.

“Scream for me, pet,” Maul demanded, squeezing the back of Obi-Wan’s neck again as he thrust in harder.

The first noise Obi-Wan made was more of a croak, but his moaning gasps fumbled their way to words eventually - “Yes, yes, master please, give me your knot, yes, breed me,  _ please _ master.” It still wasn’t quite screaming, the breathless cries, but Maul decided he would accept the substitute.

Though, with his knot swelling, it wasn’t like he’d have been able to withdraw had he been dissatisfied. “Pretty little pet, doing so well for me,” he murmured, licking and nibbling at Obi-Wan’s neck as he knotted his younger lover. “You’re all mine, aren’t you?”

“Yours, yes, master please - ” and now the Jedi finally seemed to realize what he was saying. “I...I mean…”

“Shh, you can mean it however you like, pet. As long as you’re mine.”

“Yes...yes, master,” Obi-Wan said, a little slower and more hesitantly. “Yours. For as long as you want me.”

Maul hummed and nipped Obi-Wan’s earlobe. “That’ll be forever, then,” he said easily, and meant it. Obi-Wan was intoxicating, innocent and sexy by turns, developing a sharp tongue that could be quicksilver at a whim. Maul didn’t know much about Obi-Wan’s life before they had met when the boy was fifteen, but he knew the Jedi didn’t value the treasure they had raised. It was evident in the same self-consciousness and deference that characterized younger Nightbrothers and slaves of other stripes.

Obi-Wan squirmed a little. He’d come while Maul was fucking him, but his recovery was always swift after the first round. He was half hard again and relishing the swell of Maul’s knot and the first pulses of come. Like all Zabraks, Maul’s ejaculate was more copious than a human’s, and Obi-Wan had confessed before to liking the sensation of fullness he could only attain with Maul’s come and his knot inside him.

“There’s my sweet slut. You love getting bred, don’t you? Love holding my cock inside and getting filled.”

“Y-yes, Master…”

“Pretty little whore for me, aren’t you?” Maul stroked Obi-Wan’s belly, pretending for a moment that he could feel a slight bulge. Then he moved to more erotic territory, thumbing one of Obi-Wan’s nipples. Obi-Wan moaned and spread his legs a touch wider. “You like that, don’t you? When I play with your little tits.” He shifted his hold so both arms were wrapped around Obi-Wan’s ribs, toying with his nipples.

“Yes, yes, Master please?”

“Please what, little pet? Do you want me to milk you?” Maul asked mildly.

“Y-yes! I, just - please?”

“This will have to do for now,” he said, keeping his touches teasingly, frustratingly light. “I can’t do much more with you beneath me like this.” Not entirely true, but he wanted to save the best for last.

“Nng, master please, please?”

“What are you whimpering about, pet? I’m giving you what you asked for,” Maul said blandly.

“More, please I need more,” Obi-Wan begged.

“When you’re riding my cock, maybe. I want to see your face. You look so beautiful when I touch you, when you’re lost in pleasure. My sweet little pet…” he trailed off, pinching Obi-Wan’s teats a little harder. The muscles around his knot tightened as Obi-Wan panted in need, his cock almost fully erect now. “You like that?” Maul hummed, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s neck. “Bet you’d love my mouth on your sensitive little breasts.”

“Y-yes, Maul,  _ master _ , please put your mouth on me?”

“Not yet, pretty boy.”

“Please, I’m so full, I n-need. Need you.”

“I know, sweet pet. Though you have quite a bit of me right now.” He angled his hips and Obi-Wan gasped with pleasure as Maul’s slowly softening knot rubbed against his prostate. Another few moments of teasing Obi-Wan into a frenzy, and Maul finally pulled out.

“Need you,” Obi-Wan begged, half-dragging Maul to bed, heedless of the come trickling down his thigh.

Maul chuckled at his lover’s impatience but settled on the mattress and hauled Obi-Wan into his lap to kiss and grope, teasing his nipples more with his fingers.

“Please, your mouth, please?” Obi-Wan whined, arching his back to press into Maul’s hands.

“Needy tonight, aren’t you? Are your little tits more sensitive than they used to be?” He pinched hard and Obi-Wan’s cock leaked. Maul took advantage of Obi-Wan’s distraction to replace the cock ring.

“I - maybe, I - they feel. Different.”

“Hmm.” Maul shifted his grip to Obi-Wan’s ass and ducked down a little to take one pink areola into his mouth, licking at it. Obi-Wan tasted mostly of skin and sweat but there was a sweet undertone, more smell than flavor. He sucked on the nipple experimentally.

Unmistakable sweetness filled his mouth, though it couldn’t have been more than a drop or two.

Maul pulled back to look at Obi-Wan. “You’re near-human, right? What kind?”

“What did you  _ do _ ?” Obi-Wan gasped, panting like he’d been chasing a speeder.

Maul growled, a wordless demand.

“I was born on Stewjon,” Obi-Wan answered, flushing. “I...think the healer mentioned something...I was just given a few articles to read, when I started going through puberty. That was years ago, I can’t be expected to remember all that stuff -”

Maul snorted. “Most people don’t  _ forget _ they can lactate.”

“I’ve never done it before!”

Maul thumbed Obi-Wan’s other nipple. His Jedi leaned into the touch.

“Did you like it?” Maul asked blandly.

“...yes…”

“You want me to milk you some more, pet?”

“... _ Force _ , yes.”

Maul bent to suckle, gently at first but with a hint of teeth as Obi-Wan moaned out entreaties for more. He massaged the padawan’s breast with one hand as he drained it of the scant supply of milk. Obi-Wan was clutching Maul’s head to his chest the whole time, moaning in pleasure. Maul licked his lips before pulling away. When he switched tits, he was a little rougher with his teeth, making Obi-Wan hiss and sob but cling to him harder rather than pushing him away. Maul let his free hand drift to Obi-Wan’s lap, teasing the bound cock with featherlight touches.

“Please,” Obi-Wan begged, but Maul did not feel particularly merciful tonight. He fingered Obi-Wan’s leaking hole and sucked down the last of Obi-Wan’s slim supply of milk.

“Sweet little pet,” he crooned. “You want to come?”

Obi-Wan nodded, whimpering.

“Then you can ride me. Do it well enough and I’ll let you come.”

“Y-yes, alright, yes Master,” Obi-Wan said, climbing onto Maul’s dick with no small amount of effort. He braced himself on Maul’s shoulders, forcing the Zabrak to slide down a little and grinning at the look in his lover’s eyes, then he took a deep breath before slowly working his aching thighs and knees. Maul huffed and took hold of his hips, though he didn’t try to control Obi-Wan’s movements just yet.

“Beautiful little slut,” Maul purred. “You look so good on my cock. Such a pretty little thing, my Stewjoni pet.”

Obi-Wan felt the red flush of mingled arousal and embarrassment spreading across his skin. “‘M not  _ little _ ,” he protested. In fact he was a bit taller than Maul, but for sheer intimidation factor and presence, he knew he was beaten.

“Sweet and gentle as your milk, pretty pet,” Maul smirked, and Obi-Wan probably should have expected the slam upwards as Maul tired of his pace, but it still caught him off guard. Within a breath, Maul rolled them over and hiked up Obi-Wan’s knees on his arms, forcing him to bend almost in half as Maul thrust in deep. “And so  _ slow _ when you’re tired,” he teased. “Do I have to fuck the thoughts back into you, the same way I fucked them out?”

“Please - Maul, master, please?”

Maul laughed and nuzzled Obi-Wan’s face, peppering it with kisses. “I’m not sure that’s how it works, but we’ll give it a try.” Then he saved his breath for fucking Obi-Wan into the mattress, only ragged grunts and a lingering smile betraying his pleasure. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop staring up at him, mouth parted as he struggled with his need and the stifling ring on his cock.

“Maul, please, need to come,” he managed to say, and Maul smirked.

“Need, is it? I don’t know, pet, I’m fairly sure Stewjoni don’t ever  _ need _ to come from this,” he stroked Obi-Wan’s bound erection. “You should be more than capable of coming regardless.”

Obi-Wan whimpered. “Maul,  _ please _ \- ”

“If you can’t manage that I’ll make sure you come while I’ve knotted you, sweet thing,” Maul soothed him, thumbing a still-sensitive nipple. “But I think you can. In fact, I think you can do both.”

“Why do you know so much about Stewjoni anyway?” Obi-Wan huffed, nonplussed by Maul’s laughter.

“I know you aren’t one for watching porn, darling, but maybe you should look into making it as a career option, if the Jedi disappoint you...Stewjoni are their own subgenre of the market. Made for pleasure,” he mused, as though quoting.

Obi-Wan blushed.

“On the other hand...that would mean other people got to see you like this,” Maul hummed. “And I don’t know if I could bear that. You look so pretty under me, but I’m not interested in sharing the view.”

The possessiveness should not be so attractive, but it was. Maul drank him in with golden eyes and Obi-Wan felt his knobbed cock rub just right against his prostate and suddenly he was tipping over the precipice of orgasm, though his bound cock did little more than drool and twitch, still hard and aching.

“Told you,” Maul grinned. “My turn, now.” His thrusts shortened and sped up and then the stretch of his knot made itself known as Obi-Wan gasped and begged for mercy, his hole growing sore with the continued stimulation. “Shhh, I know what sort of mercy you truly need,” Maul consoled, reaching down to loosen the toy. It had barely been touched before Obi-Wan was coming again, emptying his seed onto Maul’s abs. Maul’s cock pulsed inside him, filling him with more come.

Sitting on Maul’s knot was never easy, but this position felt particularly uncomfortable until Maul lowered his arms and encouraged Obi-Wan to wrap his legs around the Zabrak’s waist.

“Better, pet?” Maul asked, stroking Obi-Wan’s face.

“Mhm,” Obi-Wan mumbled, nuzzling Maul’s hand. “You - you feel so good inside me,” he admitted. “Will you...stay? Until I’m asleep, at least?”

Maul chuckled, leaning down to lick at Obi-Wan’s ear. “If that’s what you want, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note on Stewjoni: this is my own spin on the Stewjoni-as-super-sexy-near-humans trope. Basically, once they're mostly developed as "adults," Stewjoni of any gender can produce breastmilk with sufficient stimulation. It's an evolved survival mechanism that lowers the infant starvation/mortality rate, since even in the absence of a mother, the baby can be fed by the father or another member of the family/village.
> 
> It's also sexy, and rule of sexy means it doesn't have to make perfect sense :)


End file.
